


Staring

by andrean182



Series: Not Exactly for Combat [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrean182/pseuds/andrean182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vortex cannot stop staring at Blast Off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staring

Vortex sat in the common room, facing Blast Off who was reading a datapad. He drank from his cube, staring at Blast Off. The shuttle either didn’t know that he was being stared or he just didn’t care.

“What are you reading?”

Blast Off sighed, annoyed, but he kept quiet. His field kept tight.

“Hey?”

“Will you be quiet if I tell you?”

Vortex titled his head. “Yes…?”

Blast Off knew he was smirking under that masque. And he knew well whether he told him or not, he’d ask him again.

“The history of the Roman Empire.”

Vortex kept titling his head, this time his tone was confused. And for once there was no hidden intention there. “Roman Empire? Where is it?”

“A great empire in the history of the Earth.” Blast Off answered, never looked at Vortex.

“Earth?” Vortex sat up. “Why do you care about this planet?”

“I am an explorer and scientist. I do as my curiosity led me.”

“Yeah, whatever. I don’t care.” Vortex drank from his drink.

Blast Off let amusement to flare over his field. Not that Vortex would know anyway.

But the helicopter then kept on staring at him.

Blast Off ignored him, but then, he got annoyed. “Stop staring.” His tone was flat, but not leaving any room for replies.

Vortex didn’t care about that. “You want me to stop staring?”

Ugh, that smirk again.

“You’re hot. I can’t stop staring.”

Blast Off huffed. At least Vortex didn’t really lie about that.


End file.
